


Will I... What?

by Marissa13002



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Dead by Daylight - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marissa13002/pseuds/Marissa13002
Summary: Vanoss, Delirious, and some of the crew are trying to escape.  What happens when Vanoss blurts out a question in fear of not making it out alive?  What happens afterwards?( Based off of Ohmwrecker/Maskedgamer’s video “MOST INTENSE NURSE KILLER | Dead by Daylight #32 Ft. Delirious, Vanoss” )





	

“He said ‘don’t move’ and ‘get behind the tree’ - that’s two different things!”  Vanoss protested.

“Shut up, she’ll hear you!”  Wildcat hissed, adjusting the badly wounded Mini currently on his back.  If it weren’t for Wildcat, they would have had to leave Mini back there a while ago.  The nurse certainly would have gotten him and who knows what she would have done.

“She’s going to the other door; she’s teleporting to it!”  Ohm declared in sotto voce.  “Okay, I’m opening the door she’s not at!”

Delirious pulled Vanoss behind another tree as Bryce, Wildcat, and Mini crept after Ohm.  Basically, Nogla, and Terroriser were somewhere in between the two exits.  Unfortunately, the nurse had already gotten ahold of FourZero, Lui, Moo, and Cartoonz.  Only God knows what she did to them.  At least they were in a better place now.

Panicking as hard as possible (and being so close to Delirious), Vanoss suddenly blurted out, “Delirious, Delirious, Delirious…  If we get out of here alive, will you kiss me?”

“What?!”  Ohm and Delirious exclaimed in unison.

“What?  Will I what?” H2O stuttered.

“Guys, the door’s open!  The door’s open!”  The masked gamer shouted.

In that moment, everyone made a mad dash for the exit, forgetting about that random little question.  Vanoss regretted asking but he was just so scared of not making it out alive.  Even after they were all out the door, they kept running until they were for sure safe.  Then something you could obviously expect happened.

The crew (or at least what’s left of them) stopped behind some tall thick trees and began to breathe.  Wildcat, Nogla, and Basically started to immediately attend to Mini’s leg and face as Ohm, Bryce, and Terroriser kept watch for the nurse, just in case.  This left Delirious and Vanoss to themselves.

“So what was it you requested from me back there?”  H2O inquired quietly.

The Asian looked away as he whispered, “N-Nothing.  I was just scared, I didn’t know what I was saying.”

Both men grew silent for a split second before Delirious said, “Then let me make you feel better.”  With that, Vanoss looked at his best friend and was shocked with a force pressing against lips.  His eyes closed as he realized what was happening; his wish was being fulfilled.

Although they had just barely escaped with their lives, the two felt like they were in heaven.  Sadly enough, all feelings end at some point.  Delirious was first to pull away.  Reality hit them hard.

“NO!  THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING!  CRAIG!  COME BACK!”  Wildcat’s voice rang out in pure fear, hurt, and rage.  They both turned to see him crying over Mini Ladd’s non-moving body.  It was honestly a shock to see how many ghost ships there were now.  Only two complete ships were left now; Vanoss and Delirious along with Ohm and Bryce.  The rest only had half the ship, hence the name  _ ghost ship _ .

“Guys, we gotta go!  Now!  The nurse heard Wildcat and she’s teleporting to us really fast!”  Terroriser declared.

The crew started running again.  Basically, Ohm, and Terroiser had to force Wildcat away from Mini, meaning they had to leave his body behind.  Bryce was in front of Delirious and Vanoss, who were holding each other’s hands.  Nobody seemed to notice; either that or they didn’t care.  Pretty soon, everyone’s attention was on the nurse who suddenly appeared in front of them.

“Bryce!”  Vanoss shouted, ripping his hand out of Delirious’.  He pushed his friend out of the way of the nurse’s weapon, which was prepared to scathe his face.  Instead, it struck the Asian’s spine, causing him to cry out in pain.  The rest seemed to happen in slow motion.  Ohm ran to Bryce’s aid as Delirious tried to run to Vanoss’.  If Nogla hadn’t pulled him out of the way, the nurse surely would have gotten him, too.

“No!  Evan!”  H2O screamed.  Vanoss connected eyes with the love of his life as the nurse picked him up and held him bridal-style.  With a weak smile, he said, “Thank you for the kiss, Jonathan, except it might have been too soon.  Heck, it probably shouldn’t have happened at all.  I’m not making it out alive.”  His eyes closed as tears began to form.  Just barely, he could hear Ohm whisper, “Thank you for saving Bryce, Evan.  I can never repay you.”

“Yes, you can.  Take over as leader of the group, Ryan.  That’s how you can repay me.”

“I will, Evan.  Anything for you.”

Nothing else was heard after that, for the nurse had already teleported away with Vanoss.  In a mere moment or two, he would be reunited with FourZero, Lui, Moo, Cartoonz, and more recently, Mini.  Too bad he would never get to further his relationship with Delirious.

 

That’s all they both wanted, but didn’t realize until it was too late.  Now all but one were ghost ships.

 

 

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first written work published on Archive Of Our Own. I hope anyone/everyone who read this liked it. :)


End file.
